mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Watchers (Marvel Comics)
Watcher Cover of Fantastic Four vol. 1, 48 (Mar, 1966). Featuring Uatu the Watcher (left) warning the Fantastic Four of the coming of Galactus. Art by Jack Kirby, pencils, and Joe Sinnott, inks. History The Watcher is many times the superior of any mere man. All he does is travel his lonely route, stopping from time to time to look around as history unfolds. It is as if his only mission is to watch. His home planet is at the furthest end of the known universe, a planet containing the greatest scientific wonders of all time. If one was to seize some of these scientific treasures, he would have such power as no human has ever dreamed of possessing. One of the first races in the universe, The Watchers developed technology and evolved billions of years before nearly all species. With the best of intentions the Watchers used this knowledge to interfere with the evolutionary and technological advancements of a primitive species. The residents of Prosilicus, not ready for these advancements annihilated one another with this new technology. The Watchers horrified by these actions, swore to only observe and never to interfere with the happenings of the universes Later, A Watcher observed a not yet formed Galactus in a cocoon. Honoring their oath of non-interference the Watcher watched as Galactus came to be the Devourer of Worlds. Uatu The Watcher assigned to observe Earth and its solar system is named Uatu. Uatu has broken his oath on numerous occasions. The first time that the watcher came to Earth was when a future Captain America was sent back in time to 1602 A.D., he then got help from a Elizabethan-era version of Doctor Strange who helped create a time portal fixing the reality of Earth. In a more modern time Uatu was first seen by the Fantastic Four when they went to the Moons' Blue area. Here they met the Watcher who was going to wipe their memories when Red Ghost had entered the Blue area of the moon with his team of super apes. They attacked the Thing and Uatu stopped the fight stating that the Fantastic Four would fight Red Ghost and his group of super apes. Uatu admired how the Fantastic Four fought and decided not to wipe their memories of their meeting. He later warned them about the coming of Molecule Man who was given the ability to control matter after a lab accident. After his defeat the Watcher sent him to another dimension where time moved much faster there than in his normal universe, it also lowered his powers so he couldn't use is powers to escape. During Reed and Sue's wedding he stopped a horde of super villains by bringing them to the blue area of the moon and then erasing their memories. He said that Reed and Sue could have their honeymoon on the Blue area of the Moon, he also told them that they would be the only people in the galaxy who he would not be watching that night. When Galactus first came to Earth he tried to hide it from him, but when that failed he helped the Human Torch find the Ultimate Nullifier to defeat him, breaking his oath of non-interference. Uatu disgraced himself by physically opposing Captain Marvel after taking sides with the lunatic legion, a team of Mar-Vell hating Krees. For this Uatu was put on trial by his own people for interfering in earth affairs. He was set free because he promised that he wouldn't interfere again. Uatu has also collaborated with the mutant team, X-Men, and he seems to have a history with Apocalypse, as they are seen discussing about the conflict between the heroes and Onslaught. With the coming of Abraxas, the Fantastic Four visited Uatu on the Moon only to find that his equipment was off and Uatu himself was suffering from memory loss. Eventually, Uatu slipped into a coma. The heroes of Earth soon learned that Abraxas was after the Watcher because he was the only being to know the secret location of the Ultimate Nullifier. The Silver Surfer used his powers to transport Uatu far from Abraxas' reach, but at the cost of his own life. After Abraxas' defeat, the universe was restored to it's normal state, as was the Watcher. His recent appearances with the heroes was when he witnessed the wedding of Black Panther and Storm. It had been said that if the Watcher is witnessing an event, it means that this event is a very important moment. He also told the newlyweds that their children have a very important destiny ahead of them. During the Civil War, he came to Doctor Strange and asked about the coming conflict and why he hadn't use his powers to stop the war. Strange answered that he doesn't take sides and that both sides of the war are both right and wrong in some ways, and he stated that he will pray for the least amount of blood being shed after the war. Uatu reflects on this. Uatu broke his deal of non-interference yet again when Eternity was dying. He assisted the Fantastic Four and Doctor Strange in performing surgery on Eternity by transporting them the hero Gravity from Earth. He knew that Gravity could manipulate a fundamental force capable of saving Eternity, and with him all of reality. He briefly appears in Issue 4# of Hulk, where he comes to Earth to stop Red Hulk but is swiftly knocked out with one punch by the Red Hulk and does not appear again. Powers and Abilities The Watcher has an eternity to stand and watch, there is almost nothing he does not see, almost nothing he does not know. For he is the Watcher. He is forbidden to interfere with the acts of others. Though he has the power to shatter planets, to make galaxies tremble, he may only stand, and watch. However, the Watcher may act only if it is to preserve his own safety. The Watcher is not all-powerful. The seeming miracles he accomplishes are done through mastery of science which no human brain can remotely comprehend. The Watchers are cosmic beings, who possess the innate ability to achieve virtually any effect desired, including augmenting personal attributes, time and space manipulation, molecular manipulation, energy projection and a range of mental powers. They also have access to incredibly advanced technology. Alternate Versions Earth X (Earth-9997) In this reality, the Watcher are the slaves of the Celestials because they did not intervene in the birth of Galactus. As punishment for this, they are force to watch the destruction of planets by the Celestial egg hatching inside of it. Uatu has become a non caring character that feels superior from the Earthlings he watches. In other media Television Uatu made two appearances in the 1967 Fantastic Four animated series, voiced by Paul Frees. Uatu the Watcher appeared in the "Incredible Hulk" segment of the animated series The Marvel Super Heroes. Uatu made a cameo appearance in the X-Men animated series. Uatu made an appearance in the 1994 Fantastic Four animated series, voiced by Alan Oppenheimer. Uatu made appearances on the Silver Surfer animated series, voiced by Colin Fox. Uatu appears in The Super Hero Squad Show episode "Tremble at the Might of...MODOK", voiced by Dave Boat. He makes an appearance at the Big Really Amazing Immense Noggin Convention telling MODOK what happens in Big Head Super Team-Up #141, until MODOK interrupts him stating that he will obtain the Infinity Fractal and use it to overthrow Doctor Doom and defeat the Super Hero Squad. Uatu just states, "Well, this I have got to see." Around the end of the episode, Uatu looks into the window as Doctor Doom uses MODOK as a test subject in his Weapons Testing Chamber. He is later seen in "This Al Dente Earth" sitting in a recliner, eating popcorn, and taking pictures with his cell phone of the battle between the heroes and Galactus. Video games Uatu shows up in the What If...? mode of the PlayStation Spider-Man video game, voiced by Laurence Fishburne. Uatu is one of 140 characters in the Marvel: Ultimate Alliance video game, voiced by Phil LaMarr. He has special dialogue with each member of the Fantastic Four. s General Information Super Name Watcher Real Name Uatu Aliases Son of Ikor The Watcher Uatu the Disgraced Ute the Watcher (counterpart serving with the Gatherers) Observers of the Universe Publisher Marvel Creators Jack Kirby Stan Lee Gender Male Character Type Alien First Appearance Amazing Adult Fantasy #7 - Why Won't They Believe Me? Appears in 882 issues Adaptive Blast Power Cosmic Awareness Dimensional Manipulation Divine Powers Empathy Energy Manipulation Flight Force Field Gadgets Illusion Casting Immortal Intellect Invisibility Invulnerability Omni-lingual Phasing / Ghost Psionic Size Manipulation Super Hearing Super Sight Super Speed Telekinesis Telepathy Teleport Time Travel Tracking Recent Movies Teams Friends Enemies Cosmic Defenders Council Of Doom {Marvel Database:Race Template | Image = Uatu 001.jpg | Name = Watchers | Aliases = The Watchers | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Universe = 616 | BaseOfOperations = | BodyType = Humanoid | AvgHeight = Variable | AvgWeight = Variable | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | Skin = Tan | NumberOfLimbs = 4 | NumberOfFingers = 5 | NumberOfToes = 5 | SpecialAdaptations = Large Heads, Excellent Sight and Hearing | UnusualFeatures = | Origin = | GalaxyOfOrigin = | StarSystemOfOrigin = | HomePlanet = Planet T-37X | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 13 | History = The Watchers were known to be oldest species in the universe, and committed to observing and compiling knowledge on all aspects of the universe without any interference. This policy of non-interference was due to a well-meaning attempt by the Watchers to bestow knowledge on another race which resulted in that race destroying itself . Despite this, the Watcher Uatu revealed himself to the superhero team the Fantastic Four, and aided them on several occasions against global threats such as the Molecule Man, Galactus and the Overmind. After blatant interference with the mission of the Kree soldier Mar-vell, Uatu was put on trial by his own race, but was released on the provision that he would never directly interfere again. Uatu was later banished by his race for aiding the Fantastic Four against the threat of his rogue nephew, Aron, the Renegade Watcher, who tried to destroy the universe. The Dreaming Celestial later scanned Uatu and learned the Watcher had broken his pact of non-interference almost 400 times. The Celestial also revealed that the Watchers, like the Celestials themselves, were servants of a concept called Fulcrum, with apparent consequences for interference. Alternate Universe Watchers Ultimate Watchers (Earth-1610) In the Earth-1610 universe, the Watchers were stone totem-like, alien supercomputers with a large red eye that "watched" everything happening in the universe. The Watchers had (not too discretely) witnessed significant events on Earth ranging from Steven Rogers' injection with the super-soldier serum and Magneto's establishment in the Savage Land. By the modern day, the Watchers foresaw a great devastation that would happen on Earth and had chosen Rick Jones as their herald to face this coming crisis. Publication information Publisher Marvel Comics . Ikor drafted a code of ethics based upon strict noninterference and passive observation which was so strict that if another being were dying at a Watcher's feet, the Watcher would offer no aid. With their new code established, the Watchers evacuated their homeworld and relocated throughout the galaxies, each Watcher choosing a star system where they could observe and mentally record the lives of other races for the purpose of eventually sharing it with their fellow Watchers . The Watchers would then sporadically reassemble to pool their knowledge and share what they had witnessed. Ikor's son, Uatu, chose Earth's star system (Sol) as his new home and was based in the "Blue Area" of Earth's moon, an abandoned settlement built by the alien Kree, from which he observed Earth for billions of years. At first, Uatu adhered to his race's vow of non-interference. He did not physically intervene when the Gunan known as Xakku the Sun-Stealer threatened to transport Earth's sun (Sol) to his own star system (although he did trick the alien into expending his oxygen tanks before he could accomplish his mission) . Uatu even spurned the affections of the extraterrestrial Queen Kalthea who offered Uatu her hand in marriage after his appearance caused the barbarians threatening her kingdom to retreat ; but over the centuries, Uatu grew so fond of the lifeforms he observed that he occasionally violated his vow of non-interference when Earth's existence was threatened. Uatu's first recorded encounter with an Earthling occurred in the year 1602 A.D. when a possible-future Captain America was inadvertently sent back in time to that era causing ripples in the timestream that threatened the very fabric of reality. Uatu revealed the nature of the problem to an Elizabethan-era version of Dr. Stephen Strange who helped send the temporally-displaced Captain America back through a time-portal correcting the timeline. Uatu's superior, however, allowed the divergent timeline (Earth-311) to persist in a pocket dimension. Decades ago, Uatu assisted the Destroyer (Roger Aubrey), Iron Cross, Nathaniel Richards, and Howard Stark on a mission to save mankind. In modern times, Uatu met the Fantastic Four when they visited the Moon to investigate the Blue Area. The criminal mastermind Red Ghost and his Super-Apes had also landed there and soon attacked the Thing. Uatu revealed his presence to the Earthlings and ended the fight decreeing that the Fantastic Four would battle Red Ghost and his simian cohorts. Uatu was impressed with the FF's victory and gave them his blessings allowing them to retain their memories of his existence . Uatu became fond of the Fantastic Four and began to warn them of impending dangers, such as the Molecule Man who gained matter-manipulation powers in a lab accident. After the Molecule Man's defeat, Uatu transported the villain to an other-dimensional world where time passed at an accelerated rate and reinforced the self-imposed mental blocks which limited Molecule Man's ability to use his powers. Soon after, at the wedding of Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman, Uatu helped Mr. Fantastic defeat the horde of super-villains who threatened the ceremony by transporting him to the Watcher's home, allowing him to pick a weapon to send the villains back before they were controlled and erase their memories . Afterward, Uatu allowed Reed and Sue to honeymoon in the Blue Area's city, providing an opulent banquet hall and assuring the newlyweds that they would be the only beings in the galaxy that he would not be watching that night. Later, when Galactus first menaced Earth, Uatu tried to hide the planet from the world-devourer , debated him as to why the Earth should be spared , and finally helped the Human Torch obtain the only weapon capable of destroying the cosmic menace -- the Ultimate Nullifier . Uatu also studied alternate realities, which he observed through a portal given to him by the Time-Keepers, a group of beings who existed at the end of time itself. Eventually, Uatu disgraced himself completely by physically opposing the Kree soldier Captain Mar-Vell after allying himself with the Lunatic Legion, a Kree faction opposed to Mar-Vell who were led by Zarek, Fer-Porr and Sro-Himm and based in the Moon's Blue Area. Placed on trial by his own people for his numerous violations of their ethics code, Uatu explained that he had come to identify with the action and emotion that he observed on Earth and thus yearned to become involved. At the conclusion of his trial, Uatu was released from custody on his own recognizance after promising never to interfere in the affairs of other races again. Later, Uatu was captured by intergalactic gambler A'Sai via a weapon from one of Galactus' former worldships. Uatu allowed himself to be coerced into a football wager-- Uatu's technology vs. A'Sai's weapon--but, when Spider-Man led Uatu's team to victory, Uatu destroyed the weapon and transformed A'Sai into a casino playing card as punishment for his intent to renege. Uatu also saved the life of Bette Chekhov, granddaughter of Anton, one of May Parker's former boarders. When the criminal Living Laser tried to escape Quasar by flying into Uatu's alternate worlds portal and diverged into separate beings in seven different alternate realities, Uatu enlisted Quasar to recapture the Living Lasers. Based on the Watcher Otmu's theory that even observation affected others, the "Oblivion Plague" caused many Watchers to end their existences; though perpetuated by Maelstrom, the Plague was ended when Quasar convinced the Watchers that they must continue to observe so they could pass on their accumulated recordings to the next universe. Present at Uatu's earlier trial was his nephew Aron, a relatively young Watcher mentored by his uncle who was not yet assigned a solar system to observe. Fascinated by Earth, Aron eventually broke the Watcher's code by manipulating the Fantastic Four and Inhumans into a fight. Now a "rogue" Watcher, Aron grew more malevolent; after cloning the Fantastic Four and trying to create a pocket world within the mind of Alicia Masters, Aron was ambushed by Doctor Doom who siphoned Aron's power into a containment device. Uatu cared for Aron as his nephew recovered; but, before Aron could be tried for his crimes, the Watchers became preoccupied with the threat posed by the giant cosmic entities known as the Celestials. Aron seized this opportunity to masquerade as his uncle Uatu and manipulate the Fantastic Four into helping him recover the energy stolen from him by Doom. Completing the first phase of his plan, Aron plotted to swallow the entire universe into a black hole and then create a new universe for him to manipulate. Opposed by the Fantastic Four and Fantastic Force, Aron pitted legions of their past enemies against them but Ant-Man (Scott Lang) foiled his scheme by destroying the device needed to create the black hole. In the end, Uatu disciplined his nephew by dissipating his energy and using it to revive the leader of the Watchers known as the One. Uatu was stripped of his title and exiled by the Watchers for these controversial actions. Despite his expulsion, Uatu continued to observe affairs on Earth compelled by the lives and struggles of its inhabitants. Eventually reinstated into the Watchers, Uatu witnessed the temporary demise of Galactus who was destroyed by an intergalactic alliance of heroes led by the Silver Surfer near the Shi'ar homeworld. Soon after, Uatu was viciously attacked by Abraxas, a cosmic entity threatening all of reality, but Abraxas was defeated by the Fantastic Four. Uatu congratulated the heroes informing them that humanity had passed another test. He also appears to have some sort of history with the centuries old mutant Apocalypse. During the ''Onslaught'' crisis, he and Apocalypse observed and discussed the conflict from afar. Some time ago, Uatu and two of his fellow Watchers, Zoma and Qyre, appeared before She-Hulk who was then serving with the Magistrati as a presiding judge in the Living Tribunal's Cosmic Claims Court. Qyre had discovered a reclusive race who had kept their existence secret since time immemorial. The reclusive race sued the Watchers in the Cosmic Claims Court and She-Hulk ruled that Qyre's mouth be permanently sealed so that he could not share his knowledge of the plaintiffs with his fellow Watchers. When the Dreaming Celestial awoke from his slumber in the Diablo Mountains, Uatu who sensed his presence, turned and looked away from Earth. The Celestial later scaned Uatu and learned the Watcher had broken his pact of non-interference almost 400 times. Uatu the Watcher appeared before the costumed heroes while they were meeting to discuss what to do after the Stamford disaster. As Watchers only show up personally to monitor key events in history, his presence did not bode well for the costumed heroes according to Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Strange. Uatu showed up at the battle in Central Park in New York City between the Skrull invaders and the combined forces of the superhero and villain community. Later, he witnessed the search of The Hood for the Soul Gems, Robbins was surprised by his appearance, and Red Hulk took advantage, hitting him and taking the Power Gem. Also, Uatu was present during Hood's and Professor X's mind battle. He later returned during the Avengers vs X-men event and was talking about the dragon Shoa Loa on how it battled the Phoenix Force. He was also there when Hope Summers punched Cyclops to the moon which he even stated was impossible. Earth-X (Earth-9997) | Habitat = | Gravity = | Atmosphere = | Population = | Powers = The Watchers were cosmic beings, who possessed the innate ability to achieve virtually any effect desired, including augmenting personal attributes, time and space manipulation, molecular manipulation, energy projection and a range of mental powers. | Abilities = | AvgStrength = | Weaknesses = | GovernmentType = | TechnologyLevel = Highly advance | CulturalTraits = | Representatives = Acba; Aron; Atul; Ecce; Edda; Egma; Eihu; Emnu; Engo; Ikor; Ing; Ocam; Otmu; Ualu; Uatu; Uilig; Ute; Xecu. The Watcher of the Calishee Representatives from other realities: * Earth-9047: Uatu-Tu aka the Watchman,''What The--?!'' #1 the Watchit''Mutant Beach Party! Part 2'' in ''What The--?!'' #4 and the Swatcher''Tales of the Swatchers'' in ''What The--?!'' #21 * Earth-6232: Uatu; Zoma; Xavi Nova During one of Sam Alexander's training practices Uatu revealed to him an incoming Chitauri armada. After Nova defeated this fleet with the Ultimate Nullifier he returned to Uatu saying that he was the only to believe in him and that he thinks the Ultimate Nullifier should stay with him. He also states he will be coming to Uatu more in the future for further assistance to which Uatu smiles. Uatu has helped Sam many times since the Chitauri armada. He even showed Sam where he can find the Phoenix Force that was making its way towards Earth. | Powers = The Watcher possesses vast mental, physical, and energy-manipulating powers. *'Telepathy' : The Watcher is telepathic, able to scan the mind of virtually every known form of sentient life and to project his thoughts into any brain. *'Invisibility (Telepathic)' : The Watcher may render himself and others effectively invisible and completely undetectable (by the normal senses) to others' minds. *'llusion Generation' : The Watcher can alter his appearance at will assuming any guise he chooses. This is apparently a mental/psionic capacity not a physical shape-shifting ability like that of the alien Skrulls. *'Energy Manipulation' : The Watcher can psionically manipulate energy in the electromagnetic spectrum. The limits of this capacity are not known. (It is probably on the same basic level as such Earth gods as Odin and Zeus or such alien races as the Elan.) *'Teleportation' : The Watcher can convert his body into some form of energy in order to "teleport" through space at hyper-light speeds. (It is probably that he traverses warp space to do so.) *'Force Field Generation' : The Watcher may generate and manipulate Force Fields constructed of Cosmic Energy for a variety of effects:: *'Containment' – The Watcher may project Force Fields around opponents, containing them and preventing their use of physical and energy powers. The Watcher holds power at least equal to that of the Collector (as the latter claimed that Uatu could stop his collecting if he so desired) and superior to that of the Silver Surfer at his original cosmic power levels (for he believed even his power was lesser to any of the Elders of the Universe). A Watcher is also described as possessing the power to shatter worlds and set galaxies shaking. Eon claims the Watchers are "vastly powerful" and "near-omniscient." The narrator of a Tales of Suspense tale of the Watcher titled "The Sun-Stealer", Uatu was said to be the "most powerful being in the galaxy." In a Quasar issue, the Watchers were said capable of making their very errant wishes reality. Uatu has been proven able to block the telepathic probes of even cosmic beings far surpassing him in terms of raw power, such as Galactus. Uatu is also believed to possess unbelievable immunity to physical damage, as even a weakened Aaron proved more than the combined force of the full-force strikes of the Invisible Woman, the Human Torch and a blast from a molecular disruptor designed by Doctor Doom himself. *Immortality : Watchers are seemingly immortal (although degrees of maturity are evident), having bolstered the limits of their life forces with "delta-rays." Presumably an explosion that dispersed all of his bodily molecules across thousands of miles would prove fatal. ' | Abilities = | Strength = At least able to lift/press 50 tons but likely more. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * There appear to be no secondary sex differences between male and female Watchers. Watchers still reproduce sexually, however, and rudimentary family relationships still provide care and training for their young. * The Dreaming Celestial later scans Uatu and learns the Watcher has broken his pact of non-interference almost 400 times, initially choosing to inform the Fulcrum of this but later changing to understand humanity and Uatu's love for such lesser beings. Eternals vol. 7, (Oct. 2008) * The Watcher was one of the characters featured in Series A of the Marvel Value Stamps issued in the 1970's. | Trivia ---- = | Links = * http://www.marveldirectory.com/alienraces/watchers.htm}} First appearance Fantastic Four #13 (April 1963) Tales Of Suspense #53 Issue(s): Tales Of Suspense #53-origin story.retold in Silver Surfer No#1, Reprinted in Son of Origin of Marvel Comics.!974. Published Date: May 64 Title: "The Black Widow Strikes Again!" Credits: Stan Lee - Plot Don Rico - Script Don Heck - Penciler Don Heck - Inker Created by Stan Lee Jack Kirby Characteristics Place of origin Blue Area of the Moon (Uatu only) Notable members Uatu Aron Inherent abilities Superhuman strength, intellect, stamina, durability and longevity Energy and molecular manipulation Psionic powers Teleportation Part of the collection on Cosmic Marvel Major Characters ---- • Adam Warlock • Captain Marvel • Thanos *Groups • • • V • T • E The Watchers are a fictional race of extraterrestrials that appear in comic books published by Marvel Comics. Created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, the first Watcher - named Uatu - appears in Fantastic Four #13 (April 1963). Contents hide • 1 Fictional history • 2 Powers and abilities • 3 Known Watchers • 4 Other versions o 4.1 What If o 4.2 Wha... Huh? o 4.3 Earth X o 4.4 Ultimate Watchers • 5 In other media o 5.1 Television o 5.2 Video games o 5.3 Web Series • 6 References • 7 External links Fictional history ---- The Watchers are one of the oldest species in the universe, and are committed to observing and compiling knowledge on all aspects of the universe.He comes from an advanced race that was so technologically advanced they were nearly gods. Marvel Comics Chronology Obsessively putting our comics in chronological order since 1985. Ataru320: Team America #10 Gary Himes: Defenders #116 Paul: Uncanny X-Men #136-137 Luis Dantas: Fantastic Four #168-170 Michael: Vision and the Scarlet Witch #1-4 Jay Demetrick: Vision and the Scarlet Witch #1-4 View All Comments 1964-05-01 00:05:10 Previous: Avengers #5-6 Up: Main 1964/Box 2/Silver Age Next: Uncanny X-Men #5 Tales Of Suspense #53 The third story is the origin of the Watcher.Stan Lee’s own words about the Watcher series from Son of Origins of Marvel Comics: “One other point about the Watcher story itself that I possibly should mention is that you’ll probably notice it has a moral point to make. In fact, although it was written quite a few years ago, it points up a philosophical problem which seems to be facing our own nation today, namely, the problem of whether or not those who have great strength should intervene in the affairs of those who are weaker, no matter what their motives may be. He comes from an advanced race that was so technologically advanced they were nearly gods.They appear all bald,except one guy with a gutee.Strange, group-showering gods.powers.The Watchers,whose race name is never given debait over help lower races out,y upgrading their knowledge They provided another planet with the secret of atomic energy, thinking that the race would use it to better themselves, but instead they used it for war. Therefore the Watcher's people vowed to never again interfere with other races, instead choosing only to observe. Uatu was one of the members of the governing council when all of this occurred. It's his father, Ikor, that proposes to help the other races. One of the Watchers, Emnu, is against the decision to help other races, but only for ethnocentric reasons; he doesn't think they should share their bounty with the rest of the universe. He will actually appear again (he's not listed as a character appearing because this story is mostly a flashback told by Uatu). Stan Lee plotted and Larry Lieber scripted and drew this story. The Iron Man story deserved a solid D but the Watcher story is ok for what it is - typical fantasy back-up stuf This policy of total non-interference came into existence due to a former, well-meant attempt by the Watchers to bestow advanced knowledge on the Prosilicans who used the nuclear technology gained to create weapons and destroy itself. When the Watchers returned to Prosilicus, the survivors blamed them for the catastrophe by giving the Prosilicans nuclear technology before they were ready for it. The Watchers,by the gods of space, then took a vow never to interfere with other civilizations.1 Despite this, the Watcher Uatu has revealed himself to the superhero team the Fantastic Four, telling them of his race, and in his first appearance made them battle the Red Ghost and his Super-Apes for control of the Moon. He complimented Reed Richards, and claimed he would go to a more distant part of the Galaxy to observe humanity.2 He aids them on several occasions against global threats such as theMolecule Man,3 Galactus,4 and the Overmind.5 The Leader discovered his existence and tracked him to his world. He transported the Hulk there to get the Ultimate Machine, which contained all the information in the Universe. The Hulk battled the Amphibious Qnax, who had also been sent to recover the machine. The Watcher transported them away from his machines, and when the Hulk won he transported Qnax back to his homeworld and took the Hulk back to his base, where the Hulk took the Machine, despite the Watcher's warnings. The Leader transported him back to Earth and tried to use the device. However, this huge amount of knowledge proved too much for the Leader. He collapsed to the ground, unmoving, and the Hulk assumed that he died of shock.6 When the Hulk tried to use the machine himself, Uatu allowed him to hear the voice of Rick Jones, after which the Hulk removed the device. The Watcher then transported the Ultimate Machine back to his planet.7 After blatant interference with the mission of the Kree soldier Mar-Vell, Uatu is put on trial by his own race, but is released on the provision that he never directly interfere again.8 There are several possible reasons to change the story and omit so many (13, from the three issues) already-penciled pages and so drastically rearrange the ones that were left. First of all, because Kirby wasn’t known for following titles he wasn’t assigned to, it’s unlikely he aware that a origin story for The Watcher had already appeared. Also, it was around this time that the short-lived edit came from on high (probably from publisher Martin Goodman rather than editor Stan Lee) that continued stories were no longer permitted, which may have led the Galactus origin sequence to have been truncated. Uatu is later banished by his race for aiding the Fantastic Four against the threat of his rogue nephew, Aron, the Renegade Watcher, who tries to destroy the universe.9 The Dreaming Celestial later scans Uatu and learns the Watcher has broken his pact of non-interference almost 400 times.10 The Celestial also reveals the Watchers, like the Celestials themselves, are servants of a concept called Fulcrum, with apparent consequences for interference.10 There is also a tongue in cheek splintered off faction of Watchers that call themselves The Critics, who not only observe events, but also give dramatic critique as they take place. The only known Critic looks similar to other Watchers, but wears a mustache, goatee, dark sunglasses, and, rather than toga, dresses in a tweed sport coat.11 The one time the other Watchers had to interfere was when the world-ending robot Omegex was approaching the Milky Way and were able to repel Omegex. Powers and abilitiessource | editbeta The Watchers are cosmic beings, who possess the innate ability to achieve virtually any effect desired, including augmenting personal attributes, time and space manipulation, molecular manipulation, energy projection, and a range of mental powers. They also have access to highly advanced technology. The Watcher’s early solo back-up features which ran in Tales of Suspense and Silver Surfer, but there was some confusion as to whether those stories were originals or reprints, so I decided to inventory them myself and present my findings here for everyone’s information and edification. The stories which appeared in Tales of Suspense were entirely original, however those which appeared in Silver Surfer were adapted from earlier sci-fi/fantasy stories, albeit redone as "Watcher Tales" with entirely new artwork. Tales of Suspense series: ---- # 49. “The Saga of the Sneepers” (reprinted in Marvel Collectors’ Item Classics #3) # 50. “Journey’s End” (reprinted in MCIC #5) # 51. “The Primitive” (reprinted in MCIC #19) #“Tales Of The Watcher” series. This one, as told from the watcher, is of a human space explorer, seeking out intelligent life, and from planet to planet he finds nothing but lower life forms, be them animals or just primitives, and concludes that these lower forms have nothing to teach him. But is that true? you will just have to read this classic issue of Tales Of Suspense to find out. #52. “The Failure” (reprinted in MCIC #13) # 53. “'The Way It Began” (reprinted in MCIC #9)' # It is surprising to me, that the watchers races origin, on how they became the watcher’s would be put here, in his “Tales of the Watcher” section. Up until now they been mostly stories much like the other non superhero tales that used to feature these magazines, but in this issue, we get a look into the origin of a character and race that would be come a cornerstone in the marvel universe. In the short space of five pages we would come to know the watcher, like we never have before, and just why he can’t interfere. To their credit and my surprise it was a compelling story at that.http://www.reviewingcomics.com/wp-content/uploads/the-watchers-origin.jpg So if you wan’t to know the watcher origin, you will have to read it for yourself, and i strongly suggest you do. but I for one would love to here what you think, about this story or the watcher? and do you feel that in a way “we” the readers are the inbodyment of what the watcher should stand for? #54. “Hands Off!” (reprinted in MCIC #10) # 55. “The Sun-Stealer” (reprinted in MCIC #20) # after our recent stories showing us some of the history of the watcher, we get a tale that shows the watcher in a more modern light, as he is visited on the moon by an alien space craft. the craft that is set on a go alto steal our earths sun. but the watcher is forbidden from interfering, only able to watch. But in this tale, we learn that this may even have its own shades of gray. in this tale, we witness the watcher being a hero, without directly interfering; it is a creative tale, thought up by Stan lee and larry Lieber, and one that I like very much; I feel it is at the heart of the watchers very core of functioning, how he can impact the marvel universe; by creatively doing nothing. # '56. “The Watcher’s Sacrifice” (reprinted in MCIC #21)' #In this issue, we learn of one thing that the watcher sacrifice’s for his oath and duty, how non interference can extend to love itself. it is a sad tale, of how he must forsake love; and live with that, but not without its flaws. In this issue, we see the watcher, “show himself” to the aliens on the distant world. the purpose, to intervene without doing anything. this task works, he saves the life of a Queen, and had to not even lift a finger. However, I pose, is this not ‘interfering?’ is there not a flaw in the way the watcher lives out his oath, of watching, more so given he can watch without being seen? Any of you who have read the Tales of the Watcher feature from Takes Of Suspense #56, # 57. “The Watcher’s Power” (reprinted in MCIC #23) # 58. “”The Watcher Must Die” (reprinted in MCIC #24) Known Watchers ---- • Acba • Aron - A renegade Watcher. • Atul • Ecce - The Watcher who first came upon the newborn Galactus. But despite realizing the danger of his existence, he chose not to eliminate him in his helpless state thereby contributing to his evolution into the Devourer of Worlds. • Edda • Egma • Eihu • Emnu • Engo • Ikor • Ing • Ocam • Otmu • Ualu • Uatu - The Watcher who was originally assigned to Earth and who was the first to break with his people's principles of non-interference by allying himself with the Fantastic Four against Galactus.12 • This is the Watcher,often featured in a Marvel Comic. • Uilig • Uravo - A young female Watcher who was sent to find Uatu when she had abandoned her post on Earth.13 • Ute • Watcher of the Calishee - A Watcher who observed the planet Calishee.14 • Xecu Other versions | Notes = * Antiphon, one of the Proemial Gods (the first lifeforms to appear in the current universe), bears strong a resemblance to the Watchers. His connection (if any) has yet to be explained, though he was tasked with "with monitoring cosmic consonance", and was completely neutral in the battle between his brethren and Galactus, which his task and characteristic trait are quite similar to the Watchers. | Trivia = | Links = }} hu:Szemlélők